


Pick Me Up

by HWIAP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1930s, F/M, Great Depression, Humanstuck, Karezi, LOOK IT'S A TRAIN THING, after wwii ends, sort of, the epilogue is in the 1940s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWIAP/pseuds/HWIAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat meets Terezi on a train during the Great Depression, and she offers to help him out with getting back on his feet - of course, he'll have to pay her after he has money again. A lawyer-to-be (hopefully) can't just give free services.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Train Dames

You’ve lost everything. Your house, all the furniture in it, most of your clothes, and – most importantly – all hope. All because the fucking economy crashed. And you can’t even smoke a damn cigar right now. No money for that. No money for anything. All that you had left was spent on this one-way ticket back to your hometown to spend the rest of your days as an errand monkey for your hyper-religious family. You’re going to fucking hate it.

And by the look of everyone else on the train with you, they’re in the same boat. Everybody’s been fucked over by this. You just cannot wait to see what your old town is like. Note the sarcasm.

While you’re scanning over the crowd of sad saps like yourself, your eyes catch someone particularly interesting. Compared to everybody else’s semi-ratty clothing, she’s wearing nice clothes. They look new. And she doesn’t look depressed. She doesn’t look like she’s hating life. Her bright red hair is in a neat little bun, and you can easily see the paleness on the back of her neck. She must be some high-class rich girl or something. Apparently not everyone was affected by this.

As though she can feel your eyes, she turns and looks directly at you. You’d look away, but you’re completely stuck now. Her eyes are pale, unseeing, and locked right onto yours. She has a curious look on her face, something almost childlike, then a wicked grin spreads her lips and she flashes over to be beside you. You managed to tear yourself away from the mesmerizing eyes just in time to move your bag so she didn’t end up sitting on it. She seems to have no problems with leaving all of her things in her seats to come sit beside a complete stranger.

But then again, with the sharp edge her expression now has (all childish naivety had disappeared from her face), she doesn’t seem like the kind of woman you’re used to. It was… Intimidating. Definitely intimidating. Terrifying? No. She doesn’t seem crazy enough to terrify you, but she definitely intimidates the hell out of you.

“Is there something interesting about my clothes? I could feel you staring at me.”

“I- Uh- Fuck-“ Your voice hasn’t sounded that high-pitched since puberty made it crack.

She merely snickers, her grin sharpening into daggers.

“How do you still have money for such nice clothes?” Your voice is strained and still on the higher side pitch-wise, but at least you managed to not stammer. That was something.

She snickers again, sounding anything but like the delicate tinkle of bells every other woman’s laughter sounds like. It’s rough and scratchy, and it’s quickly becoming obvious to you that the only aspect of her that’s feminine is her clothing. “My family is from overseas. We aren’t nearly as affected. Plus, Grandfather saw this coming and started to prepare for it. My family in particular isn’t hit much at all.”

Well isn’t she a lucky little piece of shit. Your curiosity was immediately cut off, replaced by annoyance. “So how come you haven’t got an accent? You sound as American as I do.” Is this dame just messing with you? Holy shit, she’s a bitch.

“Oh I’ve got an accent, love,” she replies, her voice suddenly coated with British. “I just hide it while here because some people don’t appreciate it.” And then she’s back to having no accent. That was actually really impressive. And mildly scary. How long has she worked on doing that? She must be able to sense your disbelief or something because she goes right back to her scratchy snickering.

You scowl. “Alright, well then, princess, how come you’re here? Make people kiss your shoes for loose change? We’re desperate, sure, but I highly doubt anyone would sink that low.” You’re starting to get worked up and defensive, and you know it, but you can’t help it.

She snickers some more, then actually laughs, the sound more cackling and like broken glass hitting the ground. It makes your ears sting. “I have family here! They’re setting up a branch of our business. Grandfather figured now would be a great time to expand, what with lawsuits bound to be on the way.” Her grin is still on her face, sharp as ever. And you notice something you hadn’t seen before: She has a calculating look to her (presumably) blind eyes, and they’re directed right at you.

Because that’s not unnerving at all. “Good for you. Now you can scurry back off to-“

“How come you’re here?”

You glare at her, scowl only deepening. “Thanks for cutting me off. I don’t know how British women are supposed to act, but American women know when to shut the hell up and go away.”

“Booo! Answer me!” She sticks her tongue out at you, a good portion of her sharpness melting away to a childish excitement.

Holy shit, this dame may actually be insane. “Ugh, fine. I lost everything, so now I’m making the ride back to my hometown to spend the rest of my life as a useless sack of shit.”

Her excitement immediately diminishes, a pout tugging down on her lips. She looks just like a naïve woman again, just like when she had first turned around. “Aw, really? How come?”

“Did you really just ask me that?” You stare at her, then groan. “The economy went to shit. Everybody is fucked over. You’re literally the only person in this car that isn’t broke beyond hope.”

She groans back at you, then shakes her head. “I meant what happened? I don’t know what the average American man’s smarts is said to be, but British men aren’t that dumb.” Her accent slips through again, and she sticks her tongue out.

You hate this woman and everything her family stands for.

“Why the hell do you care?”

“Because I’m curious! And I may be able to help. For a fee, of course, but that can be paid after I have you back on your feet. For a discount, too, just because I like you.” You stare, and she splits her lips into another grin. “Besides! It’ll prove to Grandfather that I’m good enough to join the family business.”

You stare, trying to figure her out. She wants to work in her family business? And from what it sounds like, she works in law. Her family is a bunch of lawyers. That would explain the money. Lawyers make an absurd amount, at least from what you’ve heard.

“Come on, please? What have you got to lose?” In that one second, her expression dropped into a pout, then went back to a wicked grin. You basically told her you have nothing to lose. So logically speaking, you have no reason to deny her.

“You know what? Fine. But I still have to go back to my family. I already sent them a message saying I was coming home, and they will flip their shit if I’m not actually back.”

She squeals and bounces, childish delight written all over her face. “Sweet! I’m heading to Chicago! How about you?”

“Oh fuck me,” you grumble, glaring at her, “I’m going there, too.”

Another squeal comes out, this one actually piercing. Have your ears begun to bleed yet? They sure as hell feel like it. You rub your ears and glare, not anywhere near even a bit excited. “Can you not do that?”

“Can you not be such a grump?”

“No.”

“Then no!”

There may be a slight spark of hope for getting back on your feet, but holy shit you do not like the price that may come at.


	2. Hi, Kankri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short transition chapter  
> like really short

Once the train finally arrives at the Chicago station, you’re about ready to punch something. Terezi – as you learned her name was – is annoying, far too energetic for your liking, and doesn’t know when to shut the hell up.

She bounces out of the train after you, and you power-walk to get away from her. She power-walks to keep up with you.

“Go to wherever the hell you’re staying. Or to whoever’s picking you up. Just go away, Goddammit.”

“Karkat! Did I really just hear that come out of your mouth?”

You groan and slump, almost giving up on the spot. You haven’t heard your brother’s voice in a while, but you still remember enough to know that it was him. You aren’t happy to hear it again. Not in the slightest.

“Hi, Kankri.”

“Kankri? Who’s Kankri?”

“He’s my brother.”

Ah, how great it is to be home.

Fuck everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you it was short


	3. Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also kinda on the shorter side  
> but there's more sustenance to it than the last one

It seems like forever until you’re at your old home. And even then, it isn’t a ‘home sweet home’ kind of feel. One, your brother had ranted the entire Goddamn time about why you should never ‘use the Lord’s name in vain’. Two, Terezi has decided it’d be a great idea to follow you home to ‘see your place’ (What utter fucking bullshit, you’re still pretty damn sure she’s blind). Three, Kankri thought it was a fan-fucking-tastic idea.

So once you’re led into your old home, Terezi’s immediately bombarding you with questions. You ignore each and every one of them.

“Karkat! Kankri! You’re home!” Your father had apparently been sitting and waiting, and you can immediately tell that the economy crash has hit here just as hard as it did down in the South. Your father’s wrinkles have deepened and spread, his eyes duller than they used to be. He seemed a lot sadder, too. The house in general seemed more dreary.

He didn’t seem this pathetic even when your mother died.

“Hi, Dad.” You don’t even try to smile, knowing exactly where his eyes just went to. He’s looking a little past you, to the semi-insane dame standing behind you.

“I didn’t realize you met a woman.”

“She followed me home.”

“Father, this is Terezi Pyrope. She met our Karkat on the train ride home and has offered to use her skills as a lawyer to get us out of this debt.” She had artfully left out the fact that she isn’t an actual lawyer, and you didn’t care enough to point it out. Like Kankri would actually believe you. “She’s a woman, but she seems fairly well learned. And we haven’t got much to lose at this point, either.” There was a way that your brother said ‘woman’ that you just didn’t like.

Sure, you chose to live in the South, where racism and sexism were bigger problems than they were up in the North, but your brother has always had something to him that just screamed ‘typical rich white bastard from the South’. You know those types well, and your brother fits in pretty perfectly. Funny, considering your father has always been an activist.

And based on the way you saw his eyes cut to his eldest son, he had caught the way he said ‘woman’, too. But he doesn’t say anything, instead looking to Terezi again. A small and soft, almost paternal smile pulls his tired lips up. “You are more than welcome to do what you like. We are very grateful for whatever you can do for us, and will pay you in full. Once we have money, that is.” A heavy sigh comes after that, and he’s back to the depressed man you saw when you walked in.

“I’m delighted to help!” Terezi’s chirping as though she can’t feel the depressed atmosphere. And with her rich British family, she’s probably used to feeling this kind of air and just ignores it. She had artfully avoided saying she was British, too. “Now, I would love to stay and talk things out, but my primary client and I have more things to discuss. We can talk while he walks me home.”

Just like that, she wraps her arms around one of yours and tugs you back towards the door. You stumble and grumble, tempted to call for help but knowing it wouldn’t work. Your family isn’t the most useful when it comes to things like this. Your mother had snagged your father the same way, it sounds like. And Kankri was just… Kankri. He had a way of repelling women (and most people) and making situations go from bad to hell.

“We’ll talk once you’re home!” Your father shouts after you, waving with the same smile on his face. Then Kankri shuts the door, shutting you out of your house and in the clutches of this crazy girl.

Terezi snickers, sharp edges back. You hadn’t even realized she was hiding them while talking to your family. You wish she would keep hiding them. “Lovely family you’ve got there,” she states, accent very much alive and healthy

You cannot stand this woman. She went from interesting to intimidating to downright aggravating.


	4. Well That Was a Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look another short chapter

You had walked her home anyways and walked back home, the last moment of your walk stuck playing through your head. Most of the walk had been business conversation, what investments you had made and who had handled the money you lost and things of that sort. Figuring out who to sue. But towards the end, it turned into casual conversation. She was very different, very sharp, and very interesting. She didn’t drop her accent once since the start of the walk, but she wasn’t quite so sharp after casual conversation started.

Turns out women in Britain have it just as hard as women in America do. You would never call yourself an activist for women, since you don’t care enough to try making a change (unlike your father), but you certainly wouldn’t care if they got the same rights. It’d be weird, but it’s also weird seeing free black men roaming. The world didn’t end when they got freed, so the world wouldn’t end if women get their rights.

That’s how you think of it, at least.

And talking to Terezi has kind of strengthened that thought, too. She really is intelligent – much more intelligent than many associates you have – and has ambition. She has a dream, and it’s clear she will do anything to make that happen.

Which kind of makes the way she kissed your cheek before disappearing into the inn she’s staying at that much more prominent. What had it meant? She didn’t give any warning before and she didn’t give any explanation after.

Maybe she’s just trying to mess with your head. That’s got to be it. She’s just enjoying her fun here while furthering her dream.

“Welcome back, Karkat. How went your walk?” There’s a definite innuendo to your father’s voice when you walk back into your home, and it’s only confirmed by the catlike smirk on his face. He adopted that look from your mother, you know he did. Catlike, mischievous and curious. That would define how your mother was in just a few words. And loving. She was very loving, but there isn’t much hint of that in your father’s expression right now.

There’s no point in trying to lie about what happened, and it’s not like either of them will believe you if you say she kissed your cheek. After all, that isn’t something a woman does to a man that she isn’t serious with. “We talked business, discussed who to target, and then she kissed my cheek and disappeared.”

There’s a short silence, then your father laughs. Kankri splutters, making wild gestures at your father, then looks right at you. “That isn’t a very funny joke, Karkat.”

“Now Kankri, let the man dream. She is a very nice looking woman. if I was younger I would go for her.”

You so knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's all i got for now


	5. Oh No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually tried to make this one longer

“Alright, explain yourself.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

You glare at the woman, crossing your arms. Her satisfied smirk made it obvious she knew what you were talking about and was just being difficult for the fuck of it.

“Dammit, Pyrope. You’re a pain, you know that? I doubt you’re even properly British. You look so fucking Irish.” Her pale skin, the freckles dotting her skin, her red hair… She really is pretty. No, wait. Fuck. You cannot start thinking like that.

She snickers and smirks a little bit more. “That’s because I am!” Instead of the normal British accent, she sounded fully Irish.

How many accents does this woman know? “I thought you were British!”

“My family lives in England, but we’re originally from Ireland. Grandfather moved us here when Mother was young. Occasionally we go back to the homeland to visit relatives and ‘remember where we came from’. According to Grandfather, at least.” She shrugs, her British accent back. “I much prefer England, honestly. I’ve heard the Irish landscape is gorgeous, but what good is looks when you’re blind?”

So she really is actually, fully blind. That was never fully stated, and you didn’t exactly want to ask. She gets around pretty well for a blind girl. Impressive.

That doesn’t make her less annoying, though. “Great. Wonderful. Fucking amazing. Now why the hell did you kiss my cheek?”

She giggles, batting her eyelashes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t do any such thing. But you, sir, have quite the foul mouth. You may want to watch that or you’ll never get a wife.”

You growl, getting more and more irritated as she talks. Why are you even still bothering yourself with her? Oh right. She may be able to get you out of the hellhole this economy put you in. The only reason you got together with her today was because she showed up at your door and let herself in. You’re both currently at the kitchen table, your brother and father at the church doing something charitable you didn’t bother finding out about.

“Right now, getting a wife isn’t exactly one of my concerns.” You’re speaking through your teeth, attempting to burn her with your eyes. It isn’t working.

She merely just continues to giggle and grin like a little piece of shit. “Whatever you say. What’s the point in getting your money back if you don’t have anyone to share it with?”

“You’re a lawyer, right? Not some freaky matchmaker?”

“Yes?”

“Then get your snobby nose outta my damn relationship business.”

She stares, then huffs and crosses her arms, a distinct pout pulling her bright red lips down. It tugs at you, and you hate it. “Excuse me for just wanting my client to think about his future. Let’s just get to business then.”

Part of you is tempted to try consoling her, telling her you’re just naturally an asshole and it isn’t anything against her personally, but then you mentally shake those thoughts away. What makes her deserve to know that? She’s just some broad that butted into your life and refuses to leave.

Even though she's very good looking, you aren’t going to start showing her sympathy or going soft. No way. Once she’s done with you and your family, you’re certain she’s going to take off. You’re just a means to her success.

And that’s how you’re going to look at her: You’re just two people trying to make it through life, using each other for monetary and success reasons only.

Nothing more, nothing less.

But still, you can’t get over the way her pout affected you like that or the way her red hair falls perfectly to frame her face and how her red lipstick is the exact shade as her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously it didn't work


	6. Oh Noooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look it's almost 1000 words

The two of you were writing out a list of everyone that lost you money – which was surprisingly long, now that you’re forced to think about all the awful investments you made – when your family comes home. You’re immediately anxious. Your father will make comments about having a woman home alone with you; your brother will go on a whole long rant about it.

Terezi must be able to feel the tension rolling off you because she stops talking – you had stopped paying attention a while ago anyways – and it looks like her blind eyes are trying to learn everything about you in a split second.

Then she smiles and calls out, “Welcome home! I wish you two had come back sooner, Karkat and I are about to go to my place. I need some documents from there to help further this process.” She’s easily lying through her teeth. You know for a fact there aren’t any ‘documents’ that she needs.

But you play along anyways, happy to get out of having to listen to your father and brother. Sure, when you get back it will most definitely be worse – especially considering you’re both going to her place now – but for the moment, you are very happy with getting away.

So you help her pack up and get out, waving to your family and ignoring the wink your father gives.

It’s an awkward twitch on his face, but it got the point across.

You just scowl, then shut the door and hurry after Terezi.

“Why did you lie?” You’re curious. She doesn’t seem like the lying type. At least so far she hasn’t told a single lie to your family – that you know of. The more you think about it, the more you realize you know jack fucking shit about this dame.

And you’re trusting her to not fuck you over.

She smiles sweetly at you; the same smile she used when you brought up her kissing your cheek. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Of course she’s starting this bullshit again.

Of. Fucking. Course.

“You are the most annoying woman I have ever had the displeasure of being forced to deal with.”

She giggles and wraps her arms around one of yours, walking uncomfortably close to you. The people passing by are bound to think the two of you are a couple. Great. “Love you, too,” she giggles, kissing your cheek again before letting go of your arm and bouncing forward.

While you would have gladly let her bound off on her own while you sulked behind her, you noticed something ahead that she probably wouldn’t know was there until it was far too late: a wide open manhole.

Without wasting another second, you sprint after her and pull her back by the arm, only barely managing to get to her before she got too close.

She makes a sound as she’s jerked to a stop, frowning at you.

“There’s an uncovered manhole two feet in front of you, and you were heading right for it.”

“Oh.” She stares for a little bit longer, blinks, then perks up with a wide grin. “You care!”

Oh God, what have you done? She’s giggling and smiling and bouncing, all because you saved her from falling down a manhole. Even though you don’t understand her reaction, it’s… surprisingly endearing. She’s a surprisingly intimidating woman, but like this she has the childish spark again. The one that got you intrigued in the first place.

There’s something about the way that her lips curl, the way her sightless eyes seem to have a twinkle of life, how her hair flies out when she bounces. You can’t quite place it, but you know it’s dangerous to your mental well-being. You have to focus on your financial situation, you can’t be letting her distract you like this.

“I do not.” You grumble the words, then steer her by the arm around the manhole, letting her go and walking with your hands jammed into your pockets after.

She giggles. “So how come it took you so long to say that? How come you stopped me? I’ve been blind the majority of my life, I knew the manhole was there. I walked around it on my way to your house.”

She got you. You can’t tell her why it took you so long to respond. But you can definitely skip over that and answer her second question. “I figured you went a different way and weren’t observant enough to sense it. Or however the fuck you get around.”

“You didn’t answer my first question.” She didn’t take even a second before responding. Seems like she doesn’t care much about why you stopped her. It happened, and she isn’t going to be letting it go anytime soon. You can tell that by the way her naively cheerful grin now looks like a sharp and calculating smirk.

Damn her and whatever the hell she inherited to make her such a nuisance.

“You realize I can just turn around and go back home, right?”

“You realize I can just follow you and make it sound as though we’ve had intercourse, right?”

You stare at her, mouth slightly agape and actually genuinely stunned by what just came out of her mouth. “Holy shit.” She grins sweetly, as though she hadn’t just threatened to tell your family that the two of you did the nasty. This woman is a demon. “You’re fucking evil.”

“No, I just know how to get what I want. There’s a difference.” She continues to smile, sweetly and innocently and aggravatingly. “Let’s get moving again, Mr. Vantas!” She grabs your arm and starts walking, humming and bouncing along.

You have no choice but to let her drag you, so you sulk beside her, letting her lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is my post for the day


	7. Oh Hey Okay

By the time you’re at the inn, you’re in a very, very foul mood and have no interest in continuing the business meeting that was being had before your family came home and Terezi dragged you out. You still want to know why she did that. For someone that seems hell-bent on annoying you to death, that had been a surprisingly sweet thing for her to do.

“Alright! Now that we’re here, what do you propose we do?” She lets go of your arm and bounces away, settling herself at the single desk in the room and smiling in your direction, the paperwork for your ‘case’ (is that even what you would call it?) on her lap.

You scowl and sulk over to her, dropping the paperwork you were carrying onto the rest of the pile. “I thought we were going to continue with our business meeting.”

“Aw, but that’s boring! Let’s do something that’s actually interesting!” She sets the paperwork onto the desk and hops out of the seat, bouncing. She’s gone off past you, towards the bed, then falls onto it in possibly the least graceful way possible. “Let’s talk! Let’s mess around! Let’s learn more about each other! We can even go out to eat if you want. I’ll pay.” She sits up and grins at you, clearly not in any mindset to be doing work.

It’s like you’re having to babysit your lawyer. That or you're on a date with her. “You’re making this sound like we’re on a date now, Pyrope.”

“Well if you insist.” She smirks and wiggles her eyebrows. “I never knew you thought about me like that.”

“I don’t.”

“Well boo!” She huffs, crossing her arms and pouting. “It could be a professional date if you want. Hell, if it makes you feel any better, we could-“

“Why are you determined to make this out to be a date?” Sure, you cut her off. Sure, it was a little rude. But do you care? No, not really. Not really at all. You want to know why she wants this to be a date.

No, you NEED to know. Because part of you wouldn’t mind it in the slightest if this turned into a date. So if you’re going to indulge that side of you with the romance you’ve craved since you first figured out what romance is, you need to make sure she isn’t just being a little bitch and taunting you, teasing you, not actually meaning what she’s saying.

Because if that’s the case, then you’re just going to shut yourself off from her for all reasons other than business. Strictly business. 

She smiles and kicks her feet, her head tilting just a little and dead eyes staring right at you, almost as though she’s looking through your skin and into your deepest parts. It is definitely more than a little freaky.

“Because you’re interesting, and I find interesting attractive. I want to get to know you.”

Is that it? “You realize we can do that-“

“In a romantic and intimate kind of way, dummy.” She interrupts you this time, her smile sharpening at the ends to be something more smirky.

‘She is a very nice looking girl, if I was younger I would go for her.’ Your father’s words echo in your mind, and you rub a hand against your face before pulling it through your hair and sighing. She could still easily be teasing you, but at this point, you can’t hold it back anymore.

She’s been in your head since she kissed your cheek.

“Okay, fine. Let’s call this a date and make it a date and all that bullshit.”

“YES!”

You’re fairly certain you’re going to end up regretting this decision, but at the same time the part of you that wants to learn more about her is elated. You aren’t going to let that part of you show, though. Karkat Vantas does not get ‘elated’ about crazy blind girls agreeing to go on a date with him, even if they acted as enthusiastic as she’s being.

Your jumbled thoughts are broken when there’s suddenly a weight tackling you, and you stumble back, instinctively grabbing onto the weight because if you fell, you want to make sure she doesn’t get hurt. Because you know full well what the weight that hit you is. Terezi.

God, this dame really is strange. But it’s still endearing, in a way.

Once you’ve gotten your balance back, you look down at her just to see her sharp grin aimed up at you. Yeah, she’s definitely a looker. Her eyes may be pale and dead, but they still look so pretty. They fit the rest of her paleness so well, just like her sharp grin fits the rest of her sharp angles so nicely.

You know for a fact you aren’t the best looking guy around, but she’s already said it herself: ‘what good is looks when you’re blind?’ And you know you aren’t interested in her solely for her looks. There’s an intrigue in you that she sparked, and it’s flowered since then into you actually caring about her and longing to know more about her.

You fall hard and you fall fast, and this is the perfect example of that. If the two of you actually become a serious thing, even after she’s fixed up your finances and you’re back on your feet, you are taking this woman to a nice dinner that you are paying fully for. Rich or not, you’re still going to be the gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S IT. Except, y'know, if you guys want an epilogue. It's short but I like it. It's also already completely written. So if y'all want it, just lemme know and I'll upload it.


	8. Epilogue (After WWII)

You’re finally home. You’ve been at war since the draft began, and finally, finally it’s all over. Of course you kept contact with Terezi. She kept you up to date on her law firm, you kept her up to date on all the guys you’ve convinced to give her a chance with being their lawyer – should they ever need one. A good majority of them died. Some of them got out without any injuries. The rest are going to be needing a good lawyer for their injuries if the military decides to not cover their costs.

But you aren’t concerned with any of that right now. Right now, you’re concerned with seeing your long-time fiancée. Her family bought the two of you a nice apartment – the whole apartment complex, not just one room, because they’re just that fucking rich – and that’s where the two of you had been living before the draft swept you away.

You don’t even get a chance to knock on the door before it’s wide open and there’s a weight tackling you. “Karkat! I’m sorry, you know I would have gone to meet you when you arrived, but I’ve been swamped and-“

“Hey. I know. You’re a big shot lawyer.” You hug her tightly, noticing that she feels a lot smaller than you remember her being. “Have you been remembering to eat?” Before you went off, things got to a point where you had to remind her to eat every few hours. After she helped you and your family, your father spread the word at his church and she was buried in requests for help and promises of payment after people got back on their feet.

She’s quiet for a few seconds, and that’s all you need. “Yes…?”

“Don’t lie.” You roll your eyes and kiss her forehead, walking her backwards into the apartment and shutting the door with your foot. “After I kiss you, we’re going out to eat. Then I’m going to propose to you all over again.”

She giggles a bit, her arms hugging your neck and sharp grin on her lips. God have you missed that grin. You’ve missed her so much more than you originally thought. Her sharp angles that turn soft in your arms, her flaming hair to match the fire in her personality, the way her dead eyes always seem to see right through you. And, especially, the way she mercilessly teases you at every opportunity.

“That sounds great. You’re going to have to plan the wedding, though. Pick a date, any date, and I’ll be free. My clients will have to settle with being second, I’ve been waiting for this since before you proposed.” You laugh a bit and don’t get the chance to start the kiss, because in the next second she’s pulling your head down and going right for it.

A little miffed that she took the initiative – as she loves to do – you hold her closer and dip her, not planning on letting either of you breathe properly for a good long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was short and self-indulgent but i liked it


End file.
